Three
by MathemagicianSVU
Summary: A/U. Callie/Lexie/Mark love triangle. Rated M for a reason. ;) C/L is not common, but I like the challenge to make it a believable story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Lexie/Mark/Callie love triangle. **

**A/U: Arizona is not in the picture yet, Lexie and Mark didn't die. Mark is sort of in love with Callie, Callie with Lexie and Lexie with Mark. So, bit complicated. Callie's POV. For now. Reviews are welcome :) If you like it, I will go on.**

* * *

"Grey, you're on my service today!" Callie called at the group of residents.

"Which one?" Meredith asked. She clearly didn't want to be on Callie's service today. She was really into neuro, and not into ortho. _Whatever, ortho is way too hardcore for her._

"Little Grey." She saw Lexie looked a little offended, because Mark always called her Little Grey, and Callie had taken over the habit. She really thought the nickname was adorable. It suited Lexie. Callie thought Lexie was really cute. She was sometimes a little clumsy, but Callie liked that. She was clumsy herself. Although she didn't like she was clumsy. She was even more clumsy in Lexie's presence. She giggled a lot more than normally and knocked over a lot of instrument tables. She thought it was really easy for Lexie to jump to conclusions: Callie was amazingly in love with her.

"But I thought I was gonna be on Dr. Sloan's service today." she stumbled. Callie had thought that through. Lexie liked plastics more, but she couldn't specialize yet. She was just a third year resident.

"You have been on his service for several weeks now. It's better for you to switch specialty today."

"Okay." she sighed. She was reluctant, and didn't make a secret of it. She silently cursed. When they were far away enough from the other residents, Callie said:

"You have to be glad. Mark is on his period today. Bad PMS. I don't think you want to be around him today." She smiled, but Lexie smiled sourly back.

"Oh come on. Why aren't you talking to me? It's not that I'm evil or something. Or gonna eat you." _Or maybe I will._

"I'm sorry. It's just.. I don't even like plastics that much. It's just that.." she turned all red.

"You like Mark." Callie finished the sentence. "Yeah, you're not the only one."

"What, you like him too?"

"Oh, no, that's not it. I'm his best friend, but he is very good-looking, and a lot of girls like him, and I sle-.. You don't have to worry, I like someone else at the moment."

"Oh. Who? I-I mean. I cannot ask that. That's inappropriate. I-I'm sorry." Lexie blushed again.

"You don't have to worry, Little Grey. I like you. Mark likes you. He talks a lot about you. We could be friends. And I'm talking a lot again." _Isn't she adorable when she gets all shy and blushes?_

"O-okay."

"So, let's see. I was going to show you my patient. His name is Bob Skeets. He misses a phalanx. Which he can miss, but it's not really practical, since it's the thumb of his writing hand. He asked me if I wanted to fix it, so we're going to make a new bone, and put it in. You can scrub in if you can tell me the procedure."

* * *

That evening, the surgery of Bob went well. They put in a new bone, so Mr. Skeets could learn to write again.

"So, that was much cooler than plastics, wasn't it?"

"You rocked in that OR." Lexie grinned. "You're really good at this."

Callie had to do some effort to not beam the whole place up. She wanted to kiss her so badly right now. With her cute smile and all enthusiastic about her profession.

"So, you stole my resident today, Dr. Torres?"

Callie turned away as fast as she could.

"I do not like that. She is really good. She is the only one who brings back the right clothes from the dry-cleaner."

_Mark._ She saw Lexie looking at him. Callie could tell Lexie liked him a lot. She was practically drooling all over the place. He was hot though, Callie had to admit. But Callie preferred Lexie's kind of woman more. She wanted to tangle her fingers into her long, brownish hair, and kiss her very passionate. She wanted to explore her body, touch her where she could.. She only doubted Lexie was into girls. She didn't seem like the type of girl to like women. _But she is a really adorable piece of candy._ Unconsciously, Callie wet her lips with her tongue. She saw Mark looking at her.

"On-call room. Now." Mark said to Callie. Lexie didn't seem too happy.

"This is not gonna take long, Little Grey. I'll be back in a few minutes. We have to tell Mr. Skeets how the surgery went." Callie called at Lexie.

After a little while, they were in the on-call room.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Callie asked. "I was just talking.. What the hell, Mark?"

"I saw how you looked at her. Little Grey? Seriously?"

"What is wrong with her, Mark? She is sweet. And she is really smart and good at her job. And she is committed. I like her."

"Yeah, I could tell. I saw it pretty clear on your face. Even a blind man could see you light up when she smiled at you."

"Hey, why were you looking at me that well? That's scary."

"You know why I look at you. You are incredibly hot. And sexy." he started kissing Callie, but she pushed him away. "Not now, I'm gonna talk to Mr. Skeets."

"Since when do you reject this?" he pointed at himself. "You must really be in love with Little Grey, to reject this."

"Well.. Eh. I don't know. Maybe... Maybe I don't want to tell you about it!" she snapped. "That's private, Mark. I mean.. she doesn't like me back."

"You don't know that. Did you ask?"

"No. But.. No, never mind." She shook her head.

"Well, let's go back to your girlfriend. Will I see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess so. See you." Mark gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Callie knew he liked her. Loved her. Whatever. She loved him too, but as a friend. He didn't commit to someone. He would cheat and stuff. Callie didn't like that. She tried once, but that failed.

"Hey, Little Grey. Ready to go tell the great news to Mr. Skeets?"

Afterwards, Callie invited Lexie over at Joe's, but the moment she asked, she regretted it. It was really weird for her to ask her. She would suspect something. But Lexie didn't turn her down.

"We could be friends, right? You're nice." Lexie smiled. Callie felt all warm on the inside. _I'm in love with you._ She hoped Lexie couldn't read minds. Or maybe she hoped.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"Oh my god, you are so fun." Callie giggled loud. She was _drunk._ Like, really really drunk. She should be ashamed, but she was so drunk, she couldn't care less. Lexie was drunk too.

"You have to come with me, because my place is across the street. You cannot drive anymore. You can sleep on the couch." she spoke with a thick tongue. When she was't that drunk, she wouldn't have suggested it, but she was drunk, so she did. And Lexie said yes, so they went home. It was really hard for them to open the apartment's door, because both of them couldn't really hold the key still. They giggled like teenagers, but together, they managed to unlock the door.

"God, I'm so in love with you." Callie almost sang. Lexie wasn't shocked. When they were sober, she was shocked as hell. Instead of being shocked, Lexie looked a bit weird.

"I'm in love with Mark. But you know what? He doesn't see me standing. I bet he thinks I'm not sexy enough. Or hot. I ain't hot, I know." she fell on the couch, looking at her shoes. "Oh god, my feet are moving and I'm not even doing that!"

"Let me get off your shoes. This won't work." she stumbled to the couch and fell on it too. She managed to get off Lexie's shoes.

"Thanks." she giggled. She looked into Callie's eyes. Her nice brown eyes, which couldn't even look straight right now anymore. But that didn't matter, because Lexie couldn't look straight either. "OH, now I understand. You said you're in love with me! I didn't even listen!"

That's when Callie kissed Lexie. Lexie pulled away at first, but was clearly so drunk, that she kissed Callie back, eventually. She shared a really hot drunken kiss. but it was _good_. Callie didn't think she had better kisses before. But maybe that was because of the drunken state. And the fact she was kissing Little Grey right now. That's when Lexie passed out on the couch. Callie giggled a little. That's when Mark came in.

"I heard you coming back. What, Lexie is with you?"

"Yeah, we were having a drink." she hiccuped "Oops, I'm sorry. I drank too much, I think."

Mark walked to Callie and took her in his arms. He lifted her and brought her to her bed. He laid her down and took off her shoes.

"Tomorrow you're gonna have a serious headache. And you're not gonna remember anything. So. I admit. I'm in love with you. And I didn't even say that out loud at someone before. So, you should be ashamed of being this drunk." His kissed her on her forehead and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I have no idea what you think of this story. I changed the title, because I thought it looked like the title was assuming they were getting in a relationship with the three of them. I don't think that's a good idea. And, I don't know if anybody is gonna be interested in another chapter, but I'm gonna write in anyway, because I like to write. It keeps my mind off the things I don't want to worry about. If you have some tips or something, you can always tell me. I can handle criticism. I'm not native speaker in English, so it's possible my English isn't that good. I'm not speaking/writing a lot in English, except of this and two other stories on fanfic. So, if you want to correct me, that's good, because I learn from it, but please understand why my English is bad. Or something. And I'm studying mathematics, so I don't do a lot with languages, so don't hate me for writing bad stories or something. Just don't read them then. So, I'm talking too much. I will stop right now. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Next day, Callie knew something had happened, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her head seriously ached, but when she looked at her left, she saw a glass of water and aspirin. She took it, and considered herself lucky with this kind of neighbor, and best friend of course. She really loved Mark. Although she knew he loved her in a way she didn't love him. She knew that, but Mark didn't knew she knew. She thought she remembered something about yesterday night, but she supposed it was just a dream, because the Mark Sloan she knew, wouldn't say that kind of stuff.

So, she stood up, a little reluctant, because her bed seemed so inviting, and discovered Lexie in her living room, stretched out on her couch. She snored a little bit. She apparently was in a deep sleep, because Callie believed she had made a lot of noise, before she got out of bed. She thought of kissing Lexie, but she was too scared she woke up, smashing her head and stuff. She didn't think that was such a good idea, since being in the hospital for her was just about work, not about personal problems, like cracked skulls or something. She said down on her coffee table, because she loved the way how Little Grey slept. She was even more adorable, dreaming about better times or something. _Maybe she dreams about Mark Sloan._ Callie had to vomit. She granted Mark Lexie, but she knew he didn't love her anyway.

"Whe-where am I?" Lexie mumbled a bit. "Oooh, headache."

Callie pushed her softly back in the pillows of the couch.

"You had way too much last night. Do you even remember?"

"Hmm.." she closed her eyes a bit. "Try to. I can remember a few things, but.." she stopped talking, deep in thought. "Naaahh, can't be right. I must have been dreaming. Nothing else possible."

Callie froze a bit. She thought the same. If she was thinking the same. Lexie and she kissed. Callie couldn't remember exactly, but she thought they did. She just assumed it was just a dream. Since she was dreaming a lot about the brunette. She looked Lexie in the eye, and she experienced it again.

"What?" Callie asked, not talking too loud, because Lexie seemed too have a hard time listening to all the sounds. "By the way, I got you some aspirin. Take it" she handed it to her.

"Thanks. But I eh.. Please don't hate me if I tell, okay?"

"I won't hate you. I couldn't. You're sweet." she smiled with her patented Callie Torres smile.

"Alright. Eh.. I sort of.. I think I dreamed.. I don't know, it seems so real in my mind.. Right.. We kissed.. Dream or not. I don't know. Maybe you could tell me?"

Callie didn't expect her really to say it. She knew Lexie was honest, but she assumed she didn't dare to tell. So, she wasn't really prepared of what she was gonna say. She perceived she heavily blushed, which was as much as an answer to Lexie.

"It.. it did happen right?" she stumbled. "Really? How? I mean.. Why?"

Callie could only shrug, and look at her kitchen. _This is so awkward._

"I eh. D-did you like it?" The question didn't come from Callie, but from Lexie.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I did. I mean.. I never even kissed a girl before.. but with you.. I liked it. I don't know.. Maybe because your Mark's best friend or something.."

_Oh nice, because I'm Mark's best friend. Nice. Well done, Torres, well done. She did like to kiss you, but because your Mark's best friend.. Wait, that's not even a plausible reason. Why would that be a reason?_

"Eh, I don't understand?"

"Oh, I.. It doesn't mean I liked kissing you because you're easy access to Mark or something.."

_Oh nice, I'm easy access. Reaaaally good. I don't think my day's getting better from now on. It reached its limit. _

"Grey, stop talking. You're making it worse."

"No, but that's not what I mean.. I mean.. you know Mark's got a great taste.."

_Is that what she means. Well, that's making my day a bit better._

"So, I assume you liked the kiss, not the fact it was with me. Am I right?"

"No, not entirely. But..." she seemed to have a hard time finding the right words to phrase her feelings. Callie was a bit compassionate.

"Let's have breakfast and get to work, before we are late. Why don't we talk about this tonight? I'm off at 6. Let's order some pizza or something and watch a movie."

"Yeah, that seems okay to me."

* * *

The hospital seemed a hell of a lot bigger than normally today, because Callie only bumped in on Lexie once that day. But she was really busy, so she didn't really think about her, and the time flew as fast as an Apollo, leaving for the moon, so before she even knew it, it was 6 o'clock and she could leave. She met Lexie at the elevators.

"So, we're going?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought so. Unless you don't want to anymore?" Lexie smiled a bit shyly.

"I ordered a pizza calzone, is that okay with you?"

Lexie just nodded. She seemed a bit nervous.

* * *

Lexie and Callie were sitting on the couch, watching TV a bit. They ate almost the whole pizza, when there was just one piece left. Callie was just getting it, when Lexie also reached out, so she accidentally grabbed Callie's hand, instead of the piece of pizza. She blushed a bit.

"I-I'm sorry." she stumbled. "I thought, you weren't gonna eat that. So I figured I would eat it."

"It's okay, Lex. You didn't harm me or something. Look," she lifted her hand, "my hand is fine." she teased Lexie a bit. She thought it might release the tension a bit.

"I thought all day about it."

"What, my hand?"

She seemed to hesitate. "The kiss."

_Oh my god, she regrets it. She is going to ask me if we're not going to be friends. That it's going to be too awkward between our two, because of what happened. Oh my god._

"Are you into women? Because I heard something about that. How did you find out? I mean.. if you are.."

"I guess I am. I was with Erica Hahn. That's why she left. I eh.. It was actually not my own discovery. People had to show me. I didn't realize it at first. And then we kissed. And did more.. You know."

"So it was more.. like an experiment, because.. you didn't know for sure?" she seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah, you could say that. You cannot find out, until you tried it, right?" she smiled. _Oh, god, where is she up to. This isn't real, right? She is just curious about me. Not about her having feelings, or something. _

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked a little more confident.

"No. Are you? I mean, why are you asking?"

But Lexie didn't answer. She moved a bit closer to Callie, so she had better access.

"You know why I am asking. And I know you want it too. So I'm gonna kiss you right now, if you don't mind."

She pressed her lips against Callie's, while Callie deepened it. Lexie ran her hands across Callie's back, which caused the butterflies in her stomach to party hard. She ran them up, to her hair, tangling her fingers in her black strands of hair. Callie stroked her upper thighs a bit, but didn't dare to do so much, because she was afraid she might give herself away. Her real feelings towards Lexie.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but still not long enough in Callie's opinion, they broke the kiss. Callie felt a bit lightheaded, because of flush. She knew it for sure. She was amazingly in love with this girl. She wanted to spend the night with her.

"Wow. I mean. Wow." Lexie uttered. "I thought yesterday's was good, but this.. Wow.. You are mother of kisses. You are amazing. I mean.. yeah great. Phew, I'm all sweaty and warm and.. wow.. I eh.. Yeah, no, I cannot tell that."

"What can't you tell? We just shared a really intimate kiss. You can tell me everything. Anyhow."

"No, I can't. I'm physically not able to pronounce it. It would be too horrible. I don't dare."

Callie could only hope for what Lexie wanted to say...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, thanks. I have one follower and one review.. That made my day. :) I will continue todaaay. But I'm still a bit shocked about the finale last night. And I think they did a bad thing about messing up Calzona's marriage. But not just tonight, I mean like the whole season. I was a really huge fan of them, but it got less, since Arizona is being all unreasonable. It's true Callie wasn't there, but it's like she actually blames her for not being there. She has to deal with the fact that Callie amputated her leg. She lost her best friend. She lost Arizona. That was so true. I think they could have handled this different, because I think they messed up the whole story line. There's no way they're coming back together, and that's really stupid, because a lot of people like them together and are fan of the Calzona pairing. So, I think it's just stupid. Just a thing about my first review. It's true, there are just two level M stories about Callie/Lexie, but I think they would be cute together, so I wanted to try to pair them up or something :) I think they fit together. But that's my opinion of course.**

* * *

"I can't, Callie. You know what I want to say. I can tell, because you're looking all.. excited and stuff. I don't know. I never done anything with a woman. And I know.. it shouldn't be a big deal.. but right now, all I can think about is kissing you again. Tender. Nice. Slow. Soft. Hard. Breathtaking. Everything. I want it, because you're amazing. And I know, because Mark told me. After he said your name when we had sex. He said he didn't mean too. But I figured he's just into you and.. you know.. I'm into him.. I was hurt. By him. This.. this wasn't complicated. Okay, it's complicated, but it's not like you said the name of some other crazy love you have. Not that we.. you know.. Oh god, I'm suggesting it. I'm sorry."

Lexie couldn't turn any more red. But all Callie could do was smile. _So adorable. The name I would be saying, would be hers._ Mark has been sleeping with Callie over the past couple of months, and he knew she had a crush on Lexie, so he sometimes pretended she was joining. Callie liked it, but wouldn't admit to Mark, because that would make him feel.. yeah what.. terrible? Callie didn't actually know what he felt. He grew up a bit, but not so much, he talked about feelings and stuff. Another thing about Lexie she loved. She just said it, when someone was bothering her.

"Hello? Are you there yet?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. But I'm back on earth now." she smiled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I don't think you want to know. It's very hardcore, you know." Callie pretended she was serious. Lexie looked a bit offended.

"I am hardcore!"

"Little Grey, you cannot just _say_ you're hardcore. You have to prove it." _She doesn't dare. She won't. She will chicken out._

Lexie put her hands at the sides of Callie's head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was very urgent, demanding. Very hardcore, Callie had to admit. Lexie deepened the kiss and took the lead. Callie liked this. She had only kissed one woman yet, who didn't take the lead, and she kissed a lot of guys, who certainly tried to take the lead, but weren't just as skilled. Lexie seemed to know what Callie liked. How to move her tongue. To place enough need in it. And lust. After a while, Lexie tried to get rid of Callie's shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You've never done this, right. You know that." Callie whispered quickly against her lips.

"I don't know. I feels so good."

"Well, let's stop for a minute and talk about this. You might regret this later." _Why are you saying that? She was about to undress you and touch you at the places you want her to be. Okay, fine, you don't want to, if she's gonna regret it._ A little but reluctant, she pulled off.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lexie said, a bit sad.

"Oh, you don't understand, I'm not sorry for this. You shouldn't be. I want this, but you have to think of this again. Because you're not gay. You're not a lesbian. Are you gonna do this, just for fun? Or do you want to experiment, because you don't know? You realize this is a kind of virginity you're going to lose, if you sleep with me? Being with a woman is pretty different. Women are softer, have other needs. The body parts are different, and you can go on like this. You have to think this through. It's not like in the movies or something. I don't get really drunk and just do it. That happens, but that's not okay. And it's not okay with me. You have to be in this and thought this through, otherwise I cannot _help_ you, for the lack of another word."

"I-I.. did not think that much. I mean. I know I want to. But I didn't know there were really consequences or something. I didn't think about it this way."

"I know you didn't. That's why I told you."

"Thanks." she laid her head on Callie shoulder. Callie put her arm around Lexie's shoulder. "You're a good friend."

The silence reached them, and stayed for a while.

* * *

"Callie?"

"Hm?"

"I think I'll suck."

"You know that's just.. the choice of words.. wrong.." Callie couldn't even pronounce complete phrases. She got stuck. Her mouth was really dry.

"You know I don't mean that." but Lexie smiled anyway.

"Lex.. I will show you, if you want. You cannot be a rock star, without studying the chords. You cannot be a surgeon, without being in med school. You don't have to be scared. I don't care if you make me.. you know, the first time. My first time with Hahn was a mess. It was horrible. Or maybe just not that. Maybe I was just disappointed or something. And scared. You just have to decide.. You want this or not."

"You're hot, you know?" she froze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. just say that.. But I think you are. I always thought, but I didn't let myself think it."

"And you know for sure that you're in love with Mark?"

"I-I.. guess?"

Callie couldn't stop feeling really happy. She hoped Lexie felt different about Callie. In a good way. _I mean, she called me hot, right?_ Not everybody does that.

"Can you teach me? I will try and learn. I read something about it, in this article..-"

"Just don't. Reading doesn't help in here. Or maybe it will. But this, I have to learn. But not this time. You're way too tired to do this. It was a long day after all."

"Can I stay here? Meredith is gonna ask where I've been, when I get home. I don't want to answer that now."

"That's okay."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"You can sleep in my bed."

"Will you be in it?"

"If you want to?"

"What if I want to?"

"I might just roll you out of it."

They started laughing and they didn't stop for a while. The tension left.

* * *

**A/N: Not so long one this time. Next one might be more interesting ^^ But I'm now too tired to go on (that's why it's not that long. Maybe a lot of errors.. I will check tomorrow), so I'm gonna sleep right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, another one today. ^^ Enjoy! TeamCallie: I feel bad for Mark too. That's why I won't leave him out of it. I really like Slexie. But I also like this pairing. :) I hope you do too. ^^**

* * *

When Callie woke up that night, she didn't realize Lexie was laying next to her. She had her arm around her, so she freaked out at first, because she didn't know about who and when. When she realized it was Lexie, she accidentally woke her up.

"Wh-what?" she mumbled, still slumbering.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep. I just freaked out a bit. I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't know it was you anymore. I was just a bit confused, that's all. Go back to sleep."

But Lexie was all awake now.

"Yeah, if that's even possible right now."

Callie looked at her alarm. It was just three o'clock.

"Oh, it's so early. I don't have to be early in the morning, you?"

"No, I have to start at two."

"Nice. I'm hungry, so let's take some cereal or something. We can sit on the couch and talk. Or watch TV or something."

"Yeah, sure. I'm not able to sleep right now, so that seems nice."

* * *

Callie was laying on the couch, with her legs over Lexie's, having the box of cereal in her left hand, with her right hand in it.

"So tell me. What do you like about Mark? I know he's really hot, but you don't seem the shallow girl who only wants to date really sexy guys."

"Yeah, he is hot. But in the first place, I didn't like him, because he's hot. I don't know what I like about him exactly. It's the attraction or something. I don't know. And he's nice if you get to know him. Which I don't actually. But I want to."

They talked about Mark for a long time. But Callie didn't like that so much. I hurt her a bit. While she was over thinking things, she dozed a bit off. Lexie noticed it, and moved slightly to her side of the couch. She put her hands next to each side of Callie's, and softly stroked her nose against Callie's.

"Hey sleepy, wake up."

Callie opened her eyes.

"Well, that's a nice view to get when you open your eyes."

Lexie smiled and kissed Callie's lips. She trailed off of her jaw to her ear, to suck on Callie's earlobe. Callie felt the tension in her stomach. She trailed off to her neck, where she licked her collar bone, while her band slipped under her sleeping shirt, getting it up. She wasn't wearing a bra, so Lexie had easy access to her nipples. She pinched one of them, making it hard. Then she did the same to the other. Callie almost didn't breathe. Her pupils were dilated, and she was pretty sure she was getting wet down there. Lexie got rid of Callie's shirt for real now. She ran her finger tops across Callie's lower abdomen, stroking the hem of her panties. Callie wanted Lexie to take off her panties, but she didn't know if she was ready for that.

Callie decided to take the lead now, and flipped them over. She was on top now. She kissed Lexie on the lips, almost immediately deepening it. She slid her hand to the hem of Lexie's shirt, and took it off. Lexie's upper body was naked right now. She was absolutely stunning. She left a trail of wet kisses across her neck and breasts, and teased her nipples with her tongue. She saw Lexie liked it, because her legs were wiggling a bit and she bucked her hips. She was also breathing really slow. Callie caressed her lower abdomen, across the hem of Lexie's panties. She teased Lexie by putting her finger a bit under it.

"Are you okay?" Callie whispered in Lexie's ear. She seemed really aroused.

"Yes.." she breathed. "Go on." her eyes were almost closed. Callie figured Lexie had made her decision, so she hooked her fingers in Lexie's underwear, and she took them off. Lexie was naked now. Callie stroked her finger tops across and between Lexie's thighs. She put her legs a bit apart, so Callie was having better access. She shove two fingers between her lips, and rubbed her clit. She felt Lexie's muscles tighten. She softly pinched the inner lips, while she got a better position. She ran her tongue across her pubic bone, her groin and her inner thighs. Lexie bucked her hips, so Callie figured she was doing fine. She was enjoying this.

She shoved two fingers in Lexie now, and started licking Lexie's clit. She started to breathe really heavy right now, breathing her name.

"Oh.. please, don't.. stop, Callie.. This.. is.. amazing.." she gasped.

Lexie tangled her fingers in Callie's hair, to get more steady, but it didn't work. She started shaking uncontrollably. Her muscles tightened, and after a flick of her tongue, she came. Callie laid down next to her and let her calm down.

"Wow, that was.. incredible, dr. Torres. You are good." she still panted a bit. "I understand why Mark likes you. Why Hahn liked you. You are really good. You know what you're doing. You are hardcore."

"If you want to be hardcore, I will teach you. If you want me." Callie suggested. She took the sheet from the back of her couch and put it on them. "Otherwise we will be cold."

"I know something that will warm you up." Lexie grinned.

"Oh, you do, dr. Grey?"

"Yeah. Let me show you."

There were already two fingers inside of Callie, when Mark entered the room, half-naked, only wearing a towel.

"Callie, can I borrow y-" he froze, when he saw Lexie laying on top of Callie both naked, Lexie doing stuff to Callie. "Wow. This is hot. I mean, really hot."

Lexie froze and looked shocked. Callie didn't know how to feel. She was having two fingers inside of her, being all aroused and stuff. She knew this wasn't right and they were caught during one of the most intimate things, but it didn't seem to penetrate her mind. Other things were penetrating other places. Callie was so fucking aroused, she couldn't think of the situation and how awkward it was.

"Can I join?" Mark asked. It seemed to trigger something with Callie. _Seems good. Wait, I cannot just think that._

"You.. what? You're not gonna scream at us, for being in this position? And what the fuck are you doing in here at this hour? What time is it anyway?"

"Eh, it's past eight o'clock."

Callie looked at Lexie. She was still shocked. Callie totally forgot she was in love with Mark. And he just caught them.

"I-I.." Lexie stumbled. She didn't seem to dislike the idea of having a threesome with Mark. Callie understood. It wasn't such a bad idea. They all would be satisfied, since Callie was in love with Lexie, which she didn't know, Lexie's crush was Mark, what he didn't know, and Mark thought Callie was hot, what Lexie didn't know. Well, it would be something. And it would be a bit more in Lexie's comfort zone, since she slept with men. Although she didn't like the fact Lexie was trying to make her come, and she wasn't able to finish, because of Mark.

She thought of Lexie. Would she like the idea? She didn't dare to answer Mark's question, because she was afraid Lexie didn't want to. That would be terribly awkward situation. Like this. This was already awkward. She looked in Lexie's eyes in decided:

"Mark, come back later, right? We're.. kind of busy right now. Go!"

He seemed a bit off-balanced, but found his way out.

"Wasn't that a bit rude?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know. What would you have done?"

"I don't know. I felt like.. yeah I don't know. I wanted to say yes, but that would be weird, right?"

"Hm, I don't know. I wanted to say yes too, but I didn't know if you wanted. I assumed you didn't want to, so I chased him away. Next time I say yes, right?" she smiled a bit.

"Yeah, that's okay I guess." she was a bit shy. "Let's finish this, right?" she looked resolute while she said that. She wanted to finish Callie, to make her come.,


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks, Lexie and Callie had a lot of "meetings" in the on-call room. It was really wrong, but it felt so good. Callie only really doubted if she had to tell Lexie what she really felt about her. She knew Lexie didn't like her the way Callie liked Lexie, but she tried to convince herself that didn't matter. But it did. Only the sex was amazing. Lexie was amazing. She was really good. She learnt so fast, Callie couldn't believe that was true. At first she was a bit clumsy, but she became more confident. Callie walked through the corridor to the elevator, where she met Lexie. The entered the elevator together. Luckily, they were alone.

"On-call room, in an hour." Lexie whispered. She gave a quick kiss on her cheek when she left the elevator. Callie laid her hand on her cheek, where Lexie kissed her. She was a bit confused, because Lexie didn't do that before. They never only kissed. It was only part of the foreplay. Callie wondered if Lexie actually cared about her, but this peck on her cheek seemed so lovely. Why did she do that?

At rounds she was with a patient with severe osteoporosis. They had to fix her humerus, because if they didn't do that, she would lose her whole arm. It was nothing really hardcore or something, but quite a challenge, since it was almost inevitably. Lexie was at rounds and told what was wrong with the patient. She looked Callie in the eyes, with this kind of extremely cuteness. Callie knew Lexie hated the fact that people thought she was cute and adorable, and shy. She wanted to be less clumsy and more confident. Callie understood why, but didn't want her to be, because she was so great this way.

She forced herself to not look in Little Grey's eyes anymore, because people mind think bad of it. _Don't call her Little Grey, that nickname is so cute. Think of something disgusting. Otherwise people think you're in love or something._

"Grey, you're on my service today. Pick an intern, because we could use some extra hands at this case."

An hour later they met in the on-call room.

"Hey, Little Grey." Callie smiled, before she locked the door.

"Hey." she smiled too. "Mark asked me out today."

Callie's smile faded away. She wasn't happy to see Callie, but she was happy, because Mark asked her out. Why would he do that?

"Nice." She tried to fake a smile, but Lexie knew something was up.

"Why aren't you happy for me?" she asked. "I mean.. I'm in love with him for a long time now.. and he finally asked me, and you're one of my best friends, who is actually screwing me like every day.. You should be happy."

Callie didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. Did she have to say what she felt for her? That she wasn't happy for Lexie, because Callie was in love with her for a long time now? She was more than happy about being friends with benefits, if that meant she could be with the one she liked? Yeah, she knew. She was totally making a fool of herself, because she wanted Lexie to love her, not just screw her and love someone else. She figured Lexie was probably thinking about Mark or something.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You have to say anything. You can't just give me the silent treatment. I don't even know what I did wrong."

"You don't understand. I'll just pretend I'm happy for you." she felt dead inside. She didn't really know why, but she felt like that. They weren't committed or something, but she tried to make herself believe that they were. That Lexie got over Mark and loved her now. But she didn't. "I have to go now." she unlocked the door, but Lexie grabbed her arm.

"Don't walk out on me."

"Then what? Just stay here in silence? As if that's gonna help."

"What's wrong? If you like Mark or something, tell me. We're friends."

"I think that's the problem, us being friends. I want it to be more than that! I don't want Mark." Callie called it out, before she even realized herself. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Lexie was all quiet now. She was pacing through the room right now, fiddling with her fingers. After what seemed a lifetime to Callie, Lexie finally said something.

"Since when?"

"Since before we even started. Since I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because.. I was scared you didn't want to do this. But I realize I made a mistake."

"Well, yeah? You do? Because now I feel sorry for doing this. First I screw you, with no more intentions than just being friends, and second I will date the person you consider your best friend. I feel like the bad guy in here, while you just had to be honest with me from the beginning. Then nothing of this would have happened. Or maybe it would have, but at least I had known. Or I could have told you that I don't feel that way about you. I bet you hoped I had grown to love you, didn't you? Right, I don't want to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry. Try to make it right."

"How?" Callie had tears in her eyes, but she bit her tongue, to keep herself from crying. She didn't want Lexie to see her that way. Callie didn't cry that often.

"I-I don't know." she looked Callie in the eyes, for the first time in a long time. "Don't cry, Callie." she took Callie in her arms. "I cannot handle that."

But Callie let her tears flow. Lexie tried to wipe them away, putting her face too close to Callie's, so she couldn't focus. She put her forehead against Lexie's.

"Can we still be friends?" Callie sobbed a little.

Lexie didn't say anything, but she pressed her lips against Callie's, forcing her tongue inside. Callie knew she was still her friend. She felt Lexie hands under her scrub-shirt. She lifted it over Callie's had and threw it on the ground.

"We can still be friends with benefits." Lexie whispered in Callie's ear. "Till things get serious with Mark. And maybe they won't. But I think you're hot."

She grabbed Callie hand and put it on her breast. "You can touch me." she whispered even softer. Lexie pushed Callie on the bed and started to pull off her pants. She undressed herself too and covered them up with the sheets. She was just about to suck on Callie's earlobe, when the door flew open. The most awkward person that could have stand there, stood there.

"What the hell do you think you are doing without locking the door? As if anyone wants to see you two snuggling into each other!" Bailey yelled. She stopped when she saw the shocked faces of Lexie and Callie.

"What the hell?" she yelled. "I most certainly did not expect you two to share a bed! Grey! You should be ashamed. Sloan is looking forward to your date! I am very disappointed!"

She slammed the door and left. Lexie got up as fast as she could and locked the door. She looked at Callie, still a bit shocked, but Callie started laughing.

"Oh my god, from all the people that could have walked in, it's Bailey. That is SO awkward." Callie laughed.

"Yeah, but thinking of it.. it would be worse if it was Meredith.. or Derek.. or Cristina.. Because my sister cannot know about this. Bailey will keep her mouth shut, I guess."

"Yeah, true. Now I came to think of it, did you even tell someone? Because I didn't do it."

"No, I didn't. Nobody knows. And I like it to keep that way."

"Our dirty little secret. Except that Bailey and Mark know."

"Are you okay with this? I mean, us messing around."

"I don't know. I think we'll found out soon, though."

* * *

That afternoon, Callie looked for Mark.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, of course. Get in this closet."

They entered the supply closet and Callie carefully closed the door.

"Why did you ask Lexie out?"

"Because I can. And I like the competition."

"You're just jealous. You should leave her alone. You don't even like her."

"You cannot say that."

"Well, do you like her?" Callie asked.

"Of course! Since I'm not able to get you, I'm looking for another target."

"And you think it's nice to take a shot at a breeding duck then?"

"No, but since when I am nice?" He smiled his patented Mark-way.

"Fine, I'm not gonna talk about this. I will fight for her."

"I love seeing you this competitive. It makes you hotter than you already are."

"Mark, you are unbelievable." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. That's not nice."

Callie tried to walk away, but Mark blocked the door. "Don't leave, when were not finished."

"We are finished when I say I'm finished and that's right now." Callie said, trying to be convincing, but Mark didn't buy it.

"Well, you don't want to leave. That's because there's this incredibly hot guy standing in your way, and you want nothing more than grab my well-muscled arms and kiss me like you never kissed me before."

Callie felt the urge to do as he said, but she forced herself not to. She was still really attracted to this guy. But he was her best friend. Not the person she loved. Although Lexie was also sleeping with the person who was not her love. Before she actually realized it, she kissed Mark..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I'm not entirely happy the story is going right now. I don't feel like it's fair to Lexie, Mark and Callie to be them this way, so I'm gonna look what I can do to make it a bit better than it was. So.. Read and enjoy or something.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Mark asked Lexie out. Callie ended the things that were going on between Lexie and her and she tried to avoid Mark. As if that was really possible, but she tried. They seemed to have a good time with each other, and Lexie didn't seem to miss Callie. She wasn't on her service, so they weren't spending time together in ORs. Callie didn't want Lexie to cheat on Mark, and she didn't want to cheat on Lexie with Mark. _Pff, I hate the mess. Why is anything so difficult?_ She wondered. Why did she bring herself into this?

Callie was sitting on her couch, in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep for weeks now. She wished she never kissed Lexie. She was heart-broken. She couldn't deal with this. The bedroom door of Cristina opened.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?" she asked, half asleep.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?" she went to the kitchen to get some milk. "You want some too?"

"Yes, thanks."

She walked to the couch and sat down next to Callie.

"So, tell me. You've been like this for weeks."

"Why aren't you sleeping? I didn't make a sound. I couldn't have woken you."

"I couldn't sleep, because Owen wants kids and I don't. And he doesn't understand."

"Well, that's an issue. Mine is not like that.. I don't know. There's this woman I like.. or actually I'm in love with. But I can't be with her, because she's seeing someone else. But I was with her before she dated this guy.. And she said she was gonna see me too. But I didn't want to, because it would feel like cheating. And I cannot do this to this guy, you know. That would be horrible."

"So, you're finally admitting to someone you're in love with Lexie? That's a good thing."

Callie froze. "What? How do you know it's her?"

"Because a blind man could tell."

"You don't mean that, right?"

"No, but I saw you looking at her that way. Your pupils dilated and stuff."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Could be. I didn't tell Meredith though. I thought she didn't like it when she knew you were in love with her sister, you know. But what I know now is that you were dating? Lexie doesn't like women, does she?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to say it. She didn't like me that way or something.. it was just.. yeah, I don't want to say that."

"You were having sex?" She looked very shocked. "Oh my god. She is Little Grey. You cannot just sleep around with her."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god. You love her!"

"Shh, not so loud. And please don't tell anyone else. Bailey already knows."

"What? Why?"

"She caught us in the on-call room."

"Oh my god."

"You are not helping."

"No, I don't think I can. You're screwed."

"Go away!" Callie chased her away, not really mad, only frustrated. "Just don't tell anyone."

* * *

Next day Callie was really tired. She didn't sleep at all, but she was used to a little sleep, so she could handle it. She decided to move on today and to go to Joe's tonight. When she was at rounds today, she saw Lexie, but she avoided her glance. But she noticed Lexie was very distracted today. She had red-rimmed eyes. It was obvious she had cried earlier that day, but Callie decided not to talk to her. It was none of her business anyway.

That afternoon Bailey came to Callie.

"Dr. Torres, you're getting a resident on your service today, because there are too many doctors in the pit and she is off someone else's service."

She now saw Lexie standing behind her. She tried to avoid Callie's glance. Callie could tell Lexie tried to be in the pit too, but Callie knew Bailey was testing them.

"Okay, I will take it from here, dr. Bailey."

They walked to the elevator to go to the patient's room, in awkward silence. Callie decided that she didn't want to talk to Lexie, unless really necessarily. When they were in the elevator, it broke down. They were stuck between two floors. Callie pushed the emergency button, but nothing happened. It just broke down. She started to get claustrophobic. If it was just a problem with the elevator and not with power in general, it could take a few hours till they were discovered. And none of them was scheduled to be in surgery soon, so they wouldn't be missed. Callie started to hyperventilate.

"Don't hyperventilate. Just breathe slowly." she grabbed Callie's arm softly and pulled her down on the floor and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to talk to me." Callie breathed, almost inaudible.

"I know. But I choose to. Because I don't want you to faint. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm already hurt."

"I'm sorry." Lexie said, looking at her shoes.

"Damnit, my pager doesn't have any signal. Yours?"

"No, they don't work in elevators."

* * *

They were silent for almost an hour. They didn't talk. Callie didn't want to talk. But she started to get dizzy again. Not because there was no air in the elevator left, because there was a circulating system in the elevator, but because she unconsciously started to breathe faster again. Her head felt lighted.

"I said you have to breathe slowly, otherwise you will faint. You know that."

"I know that! You don't have to tell me!" Callie yelled. "But the fact that I'm stuck in the elevator with the person I don't want to be near right now doesn't work in my favor!"

"I'm sorry." Lexie said with a weak voice.

"Yeah, whatever. It's my fault anyway, because I started it all. If I didn't do that, nothing would have happened and maybe I was in love with someone else. But now.. I cannot think about other things than you. You're amazing. I don't want to be with anyone else. And you made me that way. And now you're screwing my best friend and I lost him too because I cannot stand the fact he's with the person I want. And I know I shouldn't be so jealous, but I just can't do better than this."

"I thought you hated me.." Lexie breathed.

"No I don't. Not at all."

"Mark and I had a fight."

"Why would you tell me that?" Callie was confused. Lexie didn't freak out because of her freaking out.

"Because. It was about you."

"I don't understand."

"I told me he loved me, but I couldn't say it back. I-I.. don't think I love him.."

"Why not?" Callie wanted to use as less words as possible.

"Because.. I think I'm in love with someone else. And that someone might be accidentally you. But these feelings scare the crap out of me, because I was never in love with a girl before. Or even kissed one before."

"Oh."

"What 'oh'? I tell you I love you.. Instead of Mark.. And you just say 'oh'? What the hell is wrong with you?" Lexie yelled.

"Well, it's not that you're gonna leave him and gonna be with me instead.. It won't change anything. The only thing that's changes is that I know now.. You're too scared to be with me."

"I just have to figure out if I want this.."

"You just told me you love me, isn't that enough?"

Callie expected her to say 'no', but instead of that she kissed her. She kissed her like she never kissed her before. Like she wanted to make things right. Like she wanted to tell her she loved her. Like she wanted to tell her she wanted her.. Like she wanted to tell her she'll try to be her girlfriend. _Amazing_. Lexie slid onto Callie's lap, to get better access and Callie stroked Lexie's hear. Lexie straddled Callie and started kissing her neck. She ran her tongue across her collarbone, and her chest, while getting the hem of Callie's scrubs. She pulled her shirt off and started massaging her breasts. She softly pinched one of her nipples. Callie got rid of Lexie's shirt too and pulled off her bra. She teased Lexie by softly stroking her inner thighs, getting near the place Lexie wanted her to be so desperately. She breathed in Callie's ear, which aroused her a lot.

Lexie slid her hand into Callie's pants and teased her down there. Callie bucked her hips to get more of her, but Lexie didn't give in yet. Callie slid her hand into Lexie's pants and stroked her fingers between her folds. She was so wet, so she entered with two fingers. Lexie gasped. She started pumping in and out, while she rubbed Lexie's clit with her thumb. Lexie weakened a bit and held Callie's shoulder tight, to keep her balance. Apparently she found strength in her arms because she slid her fingers between Callie's folds and started to rub her clit. She circled around the nub, teasing, which caused Callie to speed up the rhythm. They both increased the pace of their fingers till Lexie came first, heavily shaking, and not long after Callie came too.

They were just finished, when the elevator started to move again. She started to get dressed as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't look like they just had sex. They were just dressed, when the doors opened. Callie froze when she saw Mark..


End file.
